Jealousy Strikes
by MeilaPeia
Summary: What do happens when Natsume got jealous?


**NORMAL POV**

Everyone in the school is preparing for the upcoming cultural festival. Everyone has their own task to do, including; Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, Yu, Nonoko, Ana and all, except for the two, Mikan and Natsume.

"**Nhatshumhe!" **called the 12 year old girl to the raven haired guy who is the same age as her, while munching her food.

"**hn?" **Natsume answered, puuting his manga down and looked at Mikan.

Mikan looked at Natsume** "Should we help? Since we're doing nothing"**

Unconsciously rolling his eyes towards Mikan** "We are doing something."**

"**Mou, look at them" **pointing to Tsubasa and Misaki. **"We should help them, it looks like they're having a hard time carrying those boxes." **Turns her head, meeting his eyes.

"**Really? As what I see those boxes are being carried by shadow freak." **He started reading his manga again.

"**That's why! And we're not doing anything, and he's Tsubasa-senpai! so…" **stating the fact

For the second time, Natsume rolled his eyes without looking away at his manga, **"You sure you want to help them? Or just him? And see? We're are talking, so obviously we are dong something." **

"**You're being mean again! I want to help them! Let's help them!" **trying to encourage him.

"**No"**

"**But look, Tsabasa-senpai needs help"**

"**So?"**

"**We should help him"**

"**No way"**

"**His having difficulty carrying those"**

"**He deserves it"**

"**No! he's kind so he doesn't deserves it!"**

"**hn…" **looking at Mikan secretly without her noticing.

Mikan puts her hands on Natsume's shoulder as she speak **"You're being cold, he's my friend, I need to help him!"**

"**Is he really just your friend?" **avoiding the gaze of Mikan.

"**hmm?...is there something wrong?" **asks Mikan.

Natsume looks at her seriously **"Don't answer my question with a** **question polka."**

"**WHAT POLKA! And Tsubasa-senpai is my special friend!" **talks, as she shakes his shoulder lightly.

"**heh, so special friend?" **Natsume can't help the feeling of being jealous.

"**yup! So let's help him!" **suggested Mikan being oblivious to what her partner felt.

"**don't wanna" **he wanted Mikan to stay with him a little longer, talk with her a little longer, argue with her a little longer, just a little longer.

"**Mou, if you don't really want, then don't" **Mikan began to stand and is ready to run away. **"see you later!" **as she bid her farewell while running.

Natsume wanted to stop her, He wanted Mikan by himself, not everyone but his only, when he sid his definitely his, her smile, her laugh, her attention. He wanted it all by himself, but too bad he doesn't want to trouble Mikan, it may sound absurd but he hates how everyone adores her.

He waited for 10 minutes to see if his Mikan would go back, but damn his expectations failed him. He started to walk away, away from the Sakura tree. He found himself hiding behind the bush while looking at his love.

He became more attentive when he heard the voice of his love.

"**Tttsssuuubbbaaasssaaa-ssseeennnpppaaaii!" **she happily jumped at the arms of a 16 year old students who's known as Tsubasa.

"**MIKAN!" **he catches her little kouhai firmly so she won't fall.

Mikan giggles happily as she snuggled closer to her senpai, **"Neh, Tsubasa-senpai! I'm here to help you!" **she talks while hugging him.

"**aww at last! Someone is here to help me, unlike someone behind that green thing who's currently glaring at me." **He hugs Mikan a little tighter, while looking at Natsume who's currently hiding.

Tsubasa knows that Natsume is hiding, he wanted to tease him more. He wanted to see how will he react.

"**mhhhm? Someone? Who's someone?"** Mikan asks innocently.

"**Nevermind, by the way you smell really nice" **he released Mikan from his arms gently and he started to hug her, cuddle her.

Tsubasa smiled, a victory smile, as he felt the temperature risen. _'he's definitely mad, interesting'_ he thought

Mikan was shocked when someone pulled her harshly away from his senpai** "i-itai, Natsume it hurts" **complained Mikan, as she looked at Natsume who's holding her arms tightly that it hurts

Natsume ignored Mikan, instead he looked at his enemy, yes he calls everyone his enemy once they touched what's his, and pointed at him **"You dare to touch her! Foolish! I'll burn you!" **Tsubasa was taken a back when he heard Natsume's voice _'uh-oh, he's definitely mad'_.

"**UWAAAA NATSUME! YOU'RE ALSO HERE TO HELP?!" **Mikan unconsciously hug Natsume as she started to talk. **"Ohohoho did you get bored doing nothing? And changed your mind to help me?" **She looked at 'see-I-told-you-it's-boring-there' look.

Tsubasa sighed in relief when he saw Natsume's face softens, **"Oh, brat you're here to help?" **wrong move, definitely a wrong move. _'That brat how dare he look at me as if he's going to kill me, annoying, damn.'_

Natsume glared him, **"Oi, shadow freak, being a slave suits you, so we'll leave" **using his cold voice as she dragged Mikan with him.

"**Natsume, let go, I'll help Tsubasa-senpai"** Mikan,strugging at the grip of Natsume.

"**if I don't?" **he looks at her coldly.

"**I'm helping him, and you interfere, there's a lot of things that needs to be done." **Explains Mikan.

Natsume snaps, **"HELPING?! HOW THE ****FUCK**** DO YOU CALL IT HELPING?! YOU AND HIM ARE JUST HUGGING! YOU CALL IT HELPING?! AND WHY, DO YOU ENJOY HIM HUGGING YOU THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO INTERFERE?!"** He shouted at Mikan.

Mikan was shocked with sudden outburst of his partner, **"what's wrong? Are you sick? Should I call Tsubasa-senpai to bring you to the clinic?" **Mikan places her palms on his forehead when Natsume slaps her hands.

Natsume's body is shaking due to his rage, **"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! YOU WORRIED?! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU REALLY NEED TO CALL HIM! THEN WHAT?! YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK?! AND STAY WITH HIM?!" **the temperature is rising as he talks.

"**I think you're sick, come on if you don't want him to accompany you then I'll go with you, I'll stay with tsubasa-senpai to help him then when the class is done we'll fet-" **Mikan's words was cut when Natsume talks, rather shouted.

"**TSUBASA! TSUBASA! TSUBASA! TSUBASA HERE! TSUBASA THERE! WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT HIM?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY HIS NAME?! DO YOU LIKE HIM?! DAMN IT! I SHOULD KILL JUST HIM THEN! ANSWER ME! DO YOU LIKE HIM?!" **He grips the shoulder of Mikan tightly as he shakes her.

Mikan pushed him with enough force for him to let go, she stared at his beautiful crimson eyes as she began to talk.** "I like him" **she heard how Natsume breath heavily. **"I really do like hi-''**

"**what about me?" **his voice softens, he wanted to shout but he felt somehow tired hearing those words coming from his love. **"what about me? If you like him, what about me?" **as he repeated.** "I can easily kill him, if you don't like me, then he must not like you too" **he threatens, those threats are not just empty threats because we all know he'scapable of doing it** "I'm jealous on how you call his name sweetly, I honestly hate everyone, but how come I can't even hate you?" **he started to sit, looked above and stared at Mikan. **"I love you, damn it, why the hell won't you notice it?" **as he ruffled his already messy hair. **"I've liked you since we're ten" **he wanted to punch the floor but hearing those words 'I like him' not him but to shadow freak drains his energy.** "How come? How come you won't notice me? When all along I'm always by your side, is he that nice while I'm cold, well I'm sorry for being cold, cruel, heartless, rude, bad, evil" **he added frustratedly, **"Should I change? I'll definitely change for you, just tell me what you wanted to change in me, I'll definitely do it if it means accepting me." **Our infamous hyuuga also have this kind of weakness, well who wouldn't be? He's also a human.

Mikan was shocked but she was utterly surprised on the words she heard. Of course she like Tsubasa-senpai, she likes everyone, but as a friend.

"**I like Tsubasa-senpai" **she stated seriously

"**damn it, I know" **

"**I like Ruka-pyon"**

"**I know"**

"**I like Narumi-sensei"**

"**of course I know"**

"**I like everyone"**

"**It's obvious so stop"**

"**well, I love you."**

"**I kno..WHAT?!" **He can't believe it, he wanted to, but how?

"**I'm serious even though I know that I'm dumb, stupid, idiot according to you and everyone" **Mikan said in disbelief

Natsume can't help himself but rolled his eyes. **"You..love..me?" **he felt nervous as he ask because maybe, she was just joking, or maybe he due to his desperation he didn't hear it right.

"**Mou Natsume, I thought you're genius? I really do love you, infinite heart!" **pouted as she looked at him.

*chuckles* **"seriously Polka? You're questioning on how smart I am? How would I know if you don't show it to me?"**

"**Polka? Polka? I'm Mikan, mou, you always tease me and I don't have any idea on how to show it, um, how about this? I love you? Is it saying it fine? Since I said it you must say I love you too."**

Mikan can't help herself but blush, she may be innocent but be she isn't stupid about love since Misaki taught her about the difference of love and like, at first she thought it's unnecessary since can't understand it but as the time pass, as she met other students and teacher, and how other male students confess their love for her, and how the female students talks about how much they love their boyfriends. She understood what love and like is.

She is absolutely confident that the emotion he felt towards Natsume isn't just a simple like but it's love. She love him despite everything, nobody's perfect. She, herself isn't perfect. Now that it came up to this all she wanted now was to confess.

He stood up and held the hands of Mikan** "I'll say this once so listen, Mikan I love you" **

**End**


End file.
